zodiac_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
New Challenger
Warrior of the Video Game Zodiac Code name: Player 1 Name: Cain Sabēji-Saunderson Civilian Alias: Shadoubīsuto Age: Race: Nephilim Current occupation: Current place of work: Eyes: Ember Orange Hair: Gray Height: 5'6 Weight: Chinese Zodiac: Greek Zodiac: Personal History The second prototype for Project Horsemen, a secret government program that was developed in attempt to make a Super Soldier that could past beyond the barriers of mankind. Unit X0469B, was labeled Cain after the Biblical character who was the son of Adam and Eve. Project Horsemen was an attempt to create a creature that could combat Angel and/or Demon forces. Yet instead of being the only successful product of the project, he was part of a set of twins. Originally their creators believed they had lucked out on two successful products. Yet only one showed immediate combat potential and that one wasn't Cain. Unit X0469A code named Abel was born with the natural ability to control originally was perceived to be mere pressure. Yet as he grew it showed he had power over gravity itself making him an ideal weapon originally. As for Cain he showed no extra skills other than having a bottomless pit for a stomach. Immediately after running a few test the concluded there was nothing unique about Cain and decided that the two should be separated before a conflict between the two arouse. Unknown to them that meanwhile a spy had been in their mitts the entire time and one night believing the twins to be in danger attempted to flee with them. Sadly she was only able to get one and that one was Abel. It seems from there Abel, who later was renamed Zigmond was a able to live a life surrounded by love, warmth, and freedom after being snatched away. Zigmond never knew Cain was restricted to living in a cage upon the lost of their favorite specimen. The scientist has no clue that early one that Cain and Zigmond had a bond that could not be easily separated by distance. Yet to their eyes an infant who showed no potential but was too much of a genetic anomaly to allow to be set free was too much of risk. There was no way they could just pawn off their failure, so they decided to dispose of it the only way they knew how. That was to throw him into an underground combat testing ground simply known as 'The Arena'. It was there the infant with only a bottle to sedate him drank hungrily as some of their other failures were rolled in. Creatures too genetically flawed to release into the wild but valuable as test subjects for a products combat capabilities. What they didn't expect when Cain was forced to justify his existence the arena was that the infant was not defenseless. Where they expected to sweet up the remains of an infant what they saw was a toddler soaked in blood that was not his own as he was face first in the neck of much larger creature. Having produced teeth after only a few weeks was one thing but to be eating raw flesh was born. That time of course was when they learned about his special ability, the compensation he drew compared to his twin. Born originally with only the ability to eat any form of living creature and temporarily adopt certain physical traits. Due to curtain circumstances he is now able to eat inorganic material and gain traits depending on how item was used and favored by the user. Only now after several wild and violent circumstances Cain has been reunited with his brother thanks to Johnny Black. Personality What can you say about someone, something that has never spoken to any one or thing with the ability to communicate past, "Incompasitate him we needed him bright eyed for his next match" Only to take up chained to a wall where monsters from a science fiction convention are his only 'bunk mates'. Well I wouldn't be much of a talker either when drugs don't knock you out but a combination of a sudden lack of oxygen and a taser does wonders. Having only picked up the words, "Kill, food, why won't you die, and money." He didn't bother anything else after the only 'mother' he has ever known was slaughtered before him. In her last moments of life she broke the cage, the only real restraints holding him back. Without a kind hand to guide him Cain lived up to his name sake, the Murderer. Cain took hellish vengence on those who tortured him. After every heart was taken into his mouth and swallowed he learned something from these truly sentient life forms. Language, mathematics, science, computers, chemestry, and child pyschology yet not single thing besides what his 'mother showed him the understanding of 'human compassion'. So he travels the world picking up what he can from observation but when he sees something he is lacking , his mouth will start to water and that means something new has been added to his menu. Weapon Selection 01) Sonic Sonic has been described as being "like the wind"; a drifter that is always on the move and is noted for being free-spirited and adventurous. He values freedom above all else, living his life according to his own rules, rather than the standards of those around him, and enjoys nothing more than traveling across the endless boundaries of the world while searching for new adventure. Weapon form: Sonic sneakers; The sneakers will slip on to the armor form's feet which whill bestow powers and abilities of the blue quilled Hedgehog. Sonic modern and classic designs.png two sonics.gif blue blur.gif super sonic.gif 02) Sunny A seemingly calm and collected man who judges the 'beauty' of all things and speaks in an elegant almost flirting manner, which adds to his already flamboyant appearance. He openly shows his distaste for things that are not beautiful and abhors everything he deems 'icky' and 'ugly', sometimes making him burst out in a comical manner. Even though he isn't above praising 'delicious food' for its beauty and taste, he will usually refrain from openly admitting it, if someone else had a moment of 'beauty' (Coco's entrance rescuing the party in the Regal Mammoth Arc). While more inclined to hide it, seeing himself as 'less beautiful' in that state, he shows his anger when alone or when he becomes irritated by pointless and savage actions, like the Gourmet Corp. killing animals for no apparent reason. He was stated to be "beautiful deep inside of his heart" by Coco. He likes to use his touch on people in order to know their diet based on their skin texture. He likes to demonstrate his strength, but at the same time dislikes to touch or challenge creatures of lesser beauty. "It's beautiful." Sunny GS1.png Sunny_Intimidation_small.gif|Intimidation Sunny's_touch.png|Touch Hair_Operation.jpg|Operation Fry_Gaeshi_Megaoctopus_small.gif|Spatula Sunny_using_Super_Fry_Gaeshi_on_Death_Falls_small super spatula.gif|Super Spatula Sunny_Hair_Punch_small.gif|Hair Punch Hair_Cutter_small.gif|Hair cutter Sunny_hitting_King_Octopus_Kong_with_Super_Hair_Shot_small.gif|Super Hair Shot Hair_Spit_small.gif|Hair Spit Sunny_Hair_Lock_Asura_Tiger_small.gif|Hair Lock Hair_Net_and_Fry_Gaeshi_small.gif|Hair Net and Fry Sunny_Hair_Lead_small.gif|Hair Lead Hair_Marionette_small.gif|Hair Marionette Hair_Tornado_small.gif|Hair Tornado Sunny_Hair_Raft.jpg|Hair raft Surface_Tension_small.gif|Surface tentuion Hair_Net_small.gif|Fish Net 03) Rachet Ratchet is a street-wise, wrench-swinging guy who always liked to get into an adventure without really thinking about the risks or odds. He made many sarcastic comments or jokes and sometimes doesn't take things personally, but over the series of the games, Ratchet has matured and become more serious. He enjoyed swinging down Zip-lines and using his Swingshot. Weapon form: Praetorian OmniWrench and Clank rachet2.gif Concept art - Alister Azimuth.jpg clank2.gif 04) Megaman "I never cared about justice, and I don't recall ever calling myself a hero. I have always only fought for the people I believe in. I won't hesitate... If an enemy appears in front of me, I will destroy it!" Weapon form: Mega Buster style change Cross-Over.600.1491993.jpg megaman appears.gif buster.gif arming.gif epic wall.gif 05) Viewtiful Joe "Viewtiful? Hmm... well yeah, that works... I'm Joe! Viewtiful Joe!" Weapon form: Viewtiful helmet, gloves, and boots View.jpeg tumblr_msgbex3KUs1sc6v26o1_400.gif|Henshin a Go-Go Baby! tumblr_msgbex3KUs1sc6v26o2_400.gif|I am.... tumblr_msgbex3KUs1sc6v26o3_400.gif|VIEWTIFUL JOE!! 06) Katsuku Bakugo Katsuki is a crude, arrogant, short-tempered, and aggressive person that come off as an anti-hero. While a rather volatile hero-in-training, Katsuki is smart enough to discern who his enemies and allies are. * Blast Rush Turbo * Stun Grenade * Zero Distance Stun Grenade * Howitzer Impact * AP Shot * AP Shot: * Explode-A-Pult 07) Beyond the Grave Grave is an extremely silent person, even more so then when he was human. He proves to still be his kind self to his friends Weapon form: Cerberus Left Head and Right Head (Magnums) Death Hauler (Coffin) Gungrave Overdose 0.jpg Gungrave cerberus by mavko-d34aoao.jpg tumblr_m5nkbziSI21rtitvxo1_400.gif 2773047.jpg 08) Jak A emotional storm is the best way to summerize Jak during his journy. He has ben Kind, vengeful, and enlightened through out his life. Jaku.jpg 7xchyA.gif Light and Dark Jak wallpaper by PyrokryMary.jpg dark-jak-ii-o.gif Weapon form: Wings of light and claws of darkness 09) Escanor EscanorRender1.png TUSbbk.gif laurent-sabayo-escanor-pridehdv2.jpg main-qimg-33c546f333d54ef6d107480c832f64eb.jpg “ I am indeed Human however,I am also one who stands atop all clans.I am the Seven deadly sin’s Lion’s sin of Pride, Lord Escanor.” Weapon form: Rhitta, a giant, ornamental axe, named after a maiden said to be loved by the Sun. It is incredibly heavy and most of its weight is concentrated on the head, which makes it very off-balanced, yet in the day he is able to wield it with one hand. 10) Milliardo Peacecraft Renowned for his amazing skills in combat, his exploits earned him the title "Lightning Count" Weapon form: OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon tumblr_lwcqy1mxV51r4y7cjo1_500.gif tumblr_myl5k09gPs1socuc4o7_250.gif tumblr_nah8jtdiI01rjxyrgo1_250.gif tumblr_myl5k09gPs1socuc4o5_250.gif tumblr_myl5k09gPs1socuc4o6_250.gif tumblr_nah8jtdiI01rjxyrgo4_400.gif tumblr_nah8jtdiI01rjxyrgo5_400.gif tumblr_nah8jtdiI01rjxyrgo6_400.gif tumblr_nah8jtdiI01rjxyrgo7_400.gif 11) Link "But then, when all hope had died, and the hour of doom seemed at hand... a young boy clothed in green appeared as if from nowhere. Wielding the blade of evil's bane, he sealed the dark one away and gave the land light." Weapon form: Master sword and Hylian Shield tumblr_m3mc8uC11C1qf510co1_400.gif tumblr_luctkoERFP1qetoxio1_500.gif tumblr_luctkoERFP1qetoxio2_500.gif master sword 2.gif Hylian Shield.jpg 12) Vinsmoke Sanji One of Sanji's most easily noticeable characteristics is the kind, calm, cool, and collected manner in which he carries himself. He tends to speak in a very composed manner, even in dire situations, and rarely acts without thinking. His demeanor in a lot of ways can be compared to that of a secret agent 13) Nero VGZW2a.jpg|Original Design and coloring New Challenger 2 v2.jpg|Updated New Challenger 2 v2 sonic 2.jpg|Sonic Soul New Challenger 2 v2 Sunny.jpg|Sunny Soul New Challenger 2 v2 Ratchet.jpg|Ratchet Soul New Challenger 2 v2 Megaman.jpg|Megaman Soul New Challenger 2 v2 Viewtiful Joe.jpg|Viewtiful Joe Soul New Challenger 2 v2 Katsuku_bakugo_v3.jpg|Katsuku Bakugo Soul New Challenger 2 v2 Beyond the Grave.jpg|Beyond the Grave Soul New Challenger 2 v2 Jak.jpg|Jak Soul New Challenger 2 v2 Escanor.png|Escanor Soul New Challenger 2 v2 Milliardo Peacecraft.jpg|Milliardo Peacecraft Soul New Challenger 2 v2 link.jpg|Link Soul New Challenger 2 v2 Sanji.jpg|Sanji Soul Yamato.png|Yamato Soul Triggered When this is accessed host's body is coiled up in the raw energies of souls to completely covering their flesh as muscle mass is added. Growing in height making about 8'9" standing clad in armor that reflects the form of the young Nephilim Demon Slayer, Nero. Like the black cat the host only occupies a small portion of this form the rest filled with currents of the opposing energies coiled around like bag full of snakes. As their fail safe these energies will consume the host allowing the warrior spirit of the Yamato whose rage will not allow him to tell the difference btween friend from foe as it sought out to complete his mission. Unless the host is able to conquer this trail, the host will be struck down by the Soki, God Kuroto Dan and thus forcing the Video Game Zodiac to be taken out of the picture. A unique feature for Cain as his sourse of power is demonic/Devil's souls and blood is to change the inviroment around him. The change being from a simple field, to a game field in which crates, vases, and enemy items has a chance to release fuel for him to continue playing. If he tries to transform when his power is nearly out he will have 99 seconds to smash enough items to recharge himself. Main weapon: Like all Zodiac warriors the host has a weapon on their person at all times but unlike the others, Cain's weapon is his link to the others in his possesion. The Devil Bringer arm can snatch the summoned weapon from a portal summoned by pressing on the symbols on his power guantlet home screen on his left arm. That is when using the secondary weapon, The Red Queen will be used to cut open a portal. The Devil Bringer will pull out the selected weapon and Cain's armor form will color pallet change according to the weapon he selected. Devil Bringer 2.png b90ed9a09e6d6b1e96fea58211f32244-d5goxl3.png db.jpg Secondary weapon: For when the host transforms the sword known as Red Queen on their right side to be use by their left hand. After pressing a symbol on his power glove gauntlet's menu and the swinging Red Queen the host will be able to cut open a small portal which their second would be drawn from. Stats Before assending to a true Nephilim Attributes Project Horseman: Vermillion Bird, Suzaku faction's bestowed attributes Defects: Skills before being freed Skills after downsizing Nephlilim power Absorption AKA "You are what you ea"t: This ability allows Cain in his 'human/civilian form' the ability to absorb abilities of other beings and object by consuming them. No matter how hard or poisonous something was, Cain would be able to bite through it and digest it at the Sub-atomic leve. In early years this allowed Cain to simply adopt abiltiies of organisms with 12 hours of it's death. With his teeth Cain could tear through the likes of iron and gold easily of bar of solid chocolate. Toxins would be rendered harmless as they are inject and absorbed inside the body. The characteristics of whatever is consumed, whether it be an item or another living being, would be absorbed and assimilated reguardess of bloodlines or material's natural properties. This means once some consumed the attributes assumulated break the boundries of belonging solely to the sourse material. For example consuming a cobra even after being bitten by it allows the host to become immune to the venom. Along with the ability to naturally produce 'poison' as he sees fit. During before pubtery the adopted abilties only lasted until the material was disgested and ejected as wastee. Currently he is able to conaume something and actually keep said abilties for more than the digestive cycle. When he eats inorganic material he gains skills pertaining to his usage and connection to the item consumed. Strength of the ability that was gained through absorption depends on the quality of the substance and its freshness. One draw back is if he consumes more than his body weight he will proceed to increase in body mass and sprout subconciosly extra limbs to help balance out Cain. For programmed in his very core is the idea that he must consume to evolve and evolve to consume. So he is endlessly Hungy and it takes an actual act of will power to prevent himself from eating. Second draw back if he goes without eating for a while or is heavily damaged he will evolve into his viral mode. Sort of becoming like a living oil and electically thermite flame. The more you try to snuff it out the bigger and wilder it will get until it consumes all that can be burned. Even then if he burns himself completely out that doesn't mean that it's safe to approach. 005.jpg|Absorption 1 006.jpg|Absorption 2 016.png 017.png 010e.png 004.png 005.png Key notes: C74szaAVYAAGUgg.jpg KREA-Genml2.png Dan_holding_Origin_Gashat.jpg tumblr_opy3h2L0EA1vas4iuo1_400.gif KREA-Genml0.png Kamen_rider_genm_god_maximum_gamer_render_by_zer0stylinx-dbui3jj.png N and d.jpeg 1. Only the host and the champions of the 12 spirits of her Zodiac can go in and out of the doors she summons. The only exception to this rule is rping asking special permission through Kuroto Dan or God and it must be a full heart felt sincere performance. 2. Only the host can use the weapons created by the transformed state of the 12 spirits, anyone attempting to touch them will end up being unable to unless trying to do disarm him. If a weapon is removed from their hand the host can summon it back to their hand. Category:Warriors Category:Video Game Category:Original Zodiac Category:Demon/victim blood powered Category:Nephilim Category:Project Horsemen